RPlog:A Killer Reunion
A large circular room creates the main part of Caspar's infamous SandBar. Dark wood paneled walls adorned with all sorts of paraphanalia set the relaxed athmosphere of the bar. Photographs and holovids are pinned randomly around, seemingly with no order at all. Posters from years past hang proudly, displaying obscure bits of Plaxton's recent history. Several windows made from a deep blue glass allow light in from outside, while still keeping the appearance of the bar rather dark. Along one curved wall a marble bar stands proudly, where Ariani busies herself making drinks and cleaning occational spots of the bar. There is an abundant amount of seating in here. You notice quite a few booths and tables, as well as a loft which protrudes out over the bar. A popular local band plays smooth jazz in the background. ----For help with tables, type "PLACE HELP" ----For help with drinks, type "BAR HELP" -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Morganna => Chantinelle => Co'Libri => Tony => Ariani => Emma -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- OUT leads to Fountain Square - Plaxton City. Chantinelle sits on the bar, her attention on her drink, in which she stirrs a spoon inside, sighing. (repose) Again, it's that cloaked figure stalking into the area. Whoever this person is, they've been here for almost a week now and have been secretive about who they are. Emma, the waitress, glances towards the cloaked figure and inhales sharply before regaining her composure anc continuing her work. (repose) Morganna A long, black cloak conceals the form of this 5'11 tall humanoid. The face is covered by a hood, a light blue glow penetrates the darkness beneath, shining like an ominous beacon of death. The light accentuates the outlines of a trio of scars and disappears into the darkness. Occasionally gloved hands can me seen at the ends of arms dressed in a shirt as black as the cloak. When the cloak is pulled aside by a bystander, a breeze or the being concealed within the garment, the hilt of an ornate and deadly vibroknife glints, reflecting the blue from the eye and the lights around. The figure moves with the grace of a predator, watching every being carefully and with a clinically chilling gaze but it otherwise minds its own business. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Protective Vest => Vibro-Knife Joir casts a strange shadow across the room as his form appears silouetted into the doorway. Moving further into the bar he carefully brushes down the dampness from his coat before approaching his Chief Diplomatic Officer - walking silently like a cat, a skill learned long ago but still useful. Keeping his face in its usual impassive mask he speaks with a quiet, but commanding voice "May I join you Ms Thistleborn?" Chantinelle eeeps and nearly spits out her drink in surprises as she hears her boss coming from behind. She quickly turns around on her bar chair and look s for the source of his voice, blushing at Joir ,"Oh Sir!" she says hastily and bods respectfully to him, "You here?..." and quickly adds a "Sir". The shadowy figure in the cloak is also heading in Chantinelle's general direction. A gloved hand reaches to the being's belt, pulling the cloak aside for a moment to reveal a black shirt, pants and a rather ornate vibroblade. The hand pulls a datapad from the belt shortly followed by a datacard which was housed in a seperate pouch. It places the datapad on the bar next to Chantinelle with a . The being approached from the opposite angle to Joir, as though deliberately. "Has Taggor sent you this message too?" the voice is clear, feminine and cool and the cloaked figure raises its face so only Joir and Chantinelle can see it's Morganna. Say, isn't she supposed to be on vacation? Chantinelle eeeps amd turns at once on her other side, hearing the "clap" and looking at the strange cloaked person again. And this time she hears and recognizes her even, she gasp and her jaw drops, "Morg?" she blinks and pauses for a sec, gathering her thoughts before she takes a new closer look at the person, "You are back, Morg!!" she cheers out happily but still with some undetone in her voice, may it be fear from the appearance or the suddenly approach of the cloaked woman. To the credit of Joir's military instructors any surprise at discovering this particular woman here is completely missing from his face, hardened internal controls and bland facial mask remaining sternly intact. Standing next to Chantinelle he turns to the cloaked form whose identity is now apparent, cold grey eyes boring deep, voice is still quiet, but flavoured by chill even colder than usual "What message" - it is not a question, rather a command. The cloaked figure winces and growls at the same time, "Please, Madame." she says to Chantinelle in a tight, cool voice, "I'm trying not to attract unwanted attention to myself here, I'm on vacation and I don't wish to be bothered by my enemies." She slides the Datapad ro Joir and says in a low cvoice, "The Hunter Taggor sent me a message regarding something of ours that is missing." Morganna complies almost politely to Joir's request, but her tone is equally as chill as his. "He believes that it is here." Morganna's gloved hand reaches for another datacard, "This will decrypt the message." Chantinelle oohs and at onces lowers her voice, she looks around whether somebody got the attention turned on the cloaked person because of her own outburts. She smiles softly at the person and says softly, "Hey its so good to see you! But what you means with foes? Tell me any names and you wont fear them anymore!" Joir takes the datacard, face remaining chilled, but cold grey eyes gaining a slightly far-away, thoughtful appearance. His reply is more verbose than the earlier command, but his voice is still quiet and cold (something strange is going on here) "I am aware that our missing /goods/ can be located soon, however as Taggor knows there is another factor in this search" - the fact that this factor has been found, but is yet to be assessed is not transmitted to Morganna, she already appears to know more than she should. Morganna inclines her hooded head and takes a seat, pressing her gloved hands on her bar. I'm aware of that, my lord.." comes an incredibly chilled response, Yes, Morganna knows too much, and she knows it "The hunter mentioned a name, seeing as I am currently not on the job, I thought I would forward this message to someone that is." There is a long, sickeningly quiet pause, "Don't worry about my enemies, madame, they are more than likely yours as well and they fall into the New Republic loop. You never know which independent is working for whom, so I like to keep a low profile when not guarded." Co'Libril eans over the counter listening secretly carefully. Co'Libri gives Ariani some Standard Galactic Credits. Ariani works with grace as she makes a water and serves it to Co'Libri. Co'Libri takes a sip from his water. Joir flicks his eyes around the bar watching for any signs of eavesdroppers, however the examination is just cursory - the hidden security within the bar would pick up any suspicious behavior before he would, and the cryptic nature of the conversation means that it is unlikely a casual onlooker would decypher the understanding. Turning back to Morganna he once again uses his cold eyes to bore away at her hooded figure, trying to determine what exactly she knows, his voice remains chilled and in some ways even harsh, although not directly aimed at Morganna he feels he is losing a degree of control over this situation and that worries him "Thankyou madame, what then are your plans?" - obviously Joir wants to know how she became involved in this situation, and her intentions. Chantinelle hms and nods understanding, she moves her hands over the bar plate, to squezze the woman's one in a friednly gesture, but quickly withdraws her own hand without touching Morg's reminding something. She slightly leans back, letting the Director speak with her alone, since they seem to discuss matters not for her. Co'Libri sits in peace sipping clear drink from a short glass. And taps with his fingers the counter glancing now and then others and the place. The faceless, cloaked figure locks her gaze with Joir, a flash coming from beneath the cloak for a moment as she begins to tap the bar with a single gloved finger. Yes, Morganna has changed, she seems so much more at home in a semi covert and anonymous situation than in the public eye, but there is something about her that is just plain weird, possibly threatening, "I'm planning on continuing my vacation unless I am needed, I will keep my eyes and ears open and report any oddities I might hear of." her voice is cool and low, so that only Chantinelle and Joir can hear. Joir is clearly not satisfied, but is unwilling to press the matter in a place so public as this, and with a woman who seems to have changed so much in the short time they were apart - her threatening manner does not disturb him as much as the extent of her knowledge, she has become another factor in an already difficult situation - but one which may come in handy. His reply is slightly warmer than before, despite her strange appearance he is glad to see the wandering ambassador - no matter what form she may take "Thankyou madame" he pauses and reaches into his coat pocket to withdraw a small disguised encryption device "Stay in touch" Chantinelle hmmpfts slightly at Joir, for this behavior toward the woman. She frowns at him and turns back to Morg, "So How are you at all? Your cousin was very concerned about you, Morganna.. and please stop calling me a Madam, I am not 'such' old!" she smiles and waves to Ariani, "Please bring another mineral water for the Lady here." The Ambassador leaves Joir with the datapad, the message and the decryption card. Although she is different, she is definately calm, but that predatory glint in her eye is incredibly pronounced. She wants some blood, but she is also happy to have touched base and believes Joir has the matter well in hand, "Thank you. You know how to contact me if you require any assistance, but it seems to have the matter under control." She rises from the stool and inclines her head politely, not bowing as she doesn't want to give too much away, but the gesture is still polite and respectful, "Let my cousin know I'm fine, Chantinelle, I may contact her later. I had a slight.." she pauses, "Problem at Guardian.. I know I'm going to pay for that.." Co'Libri takes a sip from his water. Chantinelle hms and oohs, "Problems at Guardian for what you have to pay? What you mean, Morganna by this? Is there anyway I can help, please let me. I am perhaps a greater help as you can imagine." she smiles softly and waves with her right hand toward Morganna, "I hope to see you soon here again, without this cloak!" she softly says. Joir takes the datapad, noticing the 'predatory' glint in her eye - he has seen it many times, but only in soldiers or trained killers whose life is the hunt, Morganna is another story all together - her background and her training remains in shadows, yet one thing is clear - he has underestimated her, he will not do so again. His ending comment is a clear tone of finality, but flavoured somewhat by an uneasy warmth at seeing Morganna again despite her obvious change "Until next time". If anything, Morganna is often underestimated. She is a trained killer who lives to hunt, and she knows far more about many things than most people give her credit for. Her tone has a slightly warm tone to it as she puills the cloak around hr, "I like the cloak, the darkness is comforting. We will meet again soon, I know this." and with that, the shadowy figure leaves the room wiyth that predatory gait. Morganna walks out of the Sandbar and the door closes automatically. Morganna has left. Chantinelle releases a long and deeep sigh after Moprg left the room, "Oh my!" she only says and looks asking at Joir. "what now?" Joir watches the cloaked figure leave, face more chilled than normal - despite an emotionless face this meeting has disturbed him, Morganna's nature and her knowledge make her a much more dangerous create than before - a usefull ally, but is she an ally or something entirely different? Turning to Chantinelle he taps the datacard, and says with a more harsh voice than intended "We find our missing goods" A Killer Reunion